


Band Boner

by DishonoredGamer



Category: Bandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DishonoredGamer/pseuds/DishonoredGamer





	Band Boner

Just another boring- ass band class in which we play simple notes. I look to my left and see Shelby. She's pretty hot with a nice ass in yoga pants and a tight low- cut shirt that shows of her c- cup cleavage. Her blonde hair falls down across her face so that she can't see me. I stare at her cleavage and feel my dick start to rise. She pushes out her chest and looks down it. She widens her shirt and looks down it, pulling away part of the bra with it. She must have something stuck down there. However, while she is doing this she is giving me a look at her bare breasts. My dick is fully erect now, I can't help but stare at those pale globes if hers. She accidentally catches me staring and quickly stops opening her shirt. My face gets red and I look away, but now her eyes are on my erect cock that is poking through my jeans. I try to cover it up but she puts her hand on it and starts groping it. I stare at her in shock and can't believe the pleasure that is traveling through my body. She asks the teacher if she can go to the bathroom and then looks at me meaningfully. I wait three minutes and then ask to go to the bathroom also. When I get to the restrooms, she is waiting there. I push her into the girls bathroom and force her into the stall. At this close quarters my dick is pressing into her firm and round ass. I moan as she starts grinding on my clock. She makes me sit down on the toilet while she unbuttons my pants. She sits up and I remove her shirt and bra. I motorboat her while she masturbates my erect dick with her small hands. I motion for her to start sucking my dick while I play with her nipples. Shelby is surprisingly good at it, she bobs up and down while twirling her tongue along my dick. She is desperately trying to get the cum out of me. She keeps going and going with the endurance if a pro. I eventually make her deep throat my throbbing cock because it is taking so long. She gags and coughs but doesn't give up. Just as I am reaching my climax she stops and starts rubbing my cock in between her breasts she does this vigorously and I can't help myself. I cum all over her chest and face, she licks up all that is near her lips but the rest she washes off with the toilet paper. We both get cleaned up and put our clothes back on. We leave the bathroom without anyone noticing and before we reach the room she tells me same thing next class. I say nothing but slap her ass in agreement.


End file.
